Enfeitiçados
by Dama Antiga
Summary: Quando o seu pai herda um casarão, Sakura Haruno se vê obrigada a mudar para lá com a família. Mas o que ela não esperava era descobrir que gatos falantes existiam, aprender feitiços e conhecer um garoto charmoso, mas muito assustador.
1. Mudanças

Disclaimer: Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem!

**Mudanças**

Quando o meu pai me falou que íamos nos mudar para o casarão que ele havia herdado recentemente da sua falecida tia-avó (uma solteirona sem nenhum outro parente vivo), eu confesso que cheguei a pensar que a experiência poderia ser legal. Sabe como é, ter uma chance de poder começar tudo de novo e tal.  
Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando pensei nisso?  
Tudo bem que a vida na minha antiga cidade não estava indo às mil maravilhas – o meu melhor amigo havia brigado comigo e as minhas notas no colégio estavam para lá de baixas por conta disso, bem como a minha mesada - mas mudar para Salem não parecia ser a melhor solução para eu esquecer os meus problemas.  
Com pouco mais de 40.400 habitantes, a pequena Salem atraí toda a sorte de turistas malucos de todo o mundo, interessados nas histórias de bruxas que o povo tem para contar. Apesar das minhas notas baixas, acreditem: eu _sei_ sim usar a internet.  
- Nós temos mesmo que nos mudar para o fim do mundo? Sei lá, vocês não poderiam vender o casarão ou colocá-lo para alugar? – perguntei aos meus pais, do banco de trás do carro onde eu estava fazia horas, como uma última tentativa de fazer com que eles caíssem na real e mudassem de idéia.  
- Nós já falamos sobre isso, Sakura. Vender ou alugar o casarão não ia ser tão lucrativo quanto você imagina. Vamos nos mudar porque assim nós não teremos que pagar aluguel, o principal destino do meu salário e o da sua mãe na antiga casa – disse o meu pai.  
- Além disso, eu já encontrei um lugar onde eu poderei dar as minhas aulas de piano e o seu pai já conseguiu um emprego em um dos museus no centro da cidade – argumentou a minha mãe.  
- Sem contar que o lugar é lindo! – completou animado o meu pai.  
Bufei derrotada.  
O negócio é que os meus pais são bem normais e até legais, apesar de toda essa história de mudança. Meu ex-melhor amigo Naruto os adorava. Meu pai tem cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e vive com uma barba por fazer. Já a minha mãe tem cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis e os dedos mais compridos que eu já vi. Apesar de todas essas diferenças, o Sr. e a Sra. Haruno, mais conhecidos como "meus pais", sempre tiveram algo em comum: eles eram dois teimosos que não mudavam as suas decisões.

Chegamos ao casarão bem a tempo de eu usar o banheiro. Nunca fui muito boa em segurar a minha bexiga, mas quando vi o lugar a minha vontade até passou. A casa tinha dois andares e era feita toda de pedra. Vista à noite, do lado de fora, parecia o lugar ideal para ser a morada do Drácula. Mas com uma pinturinha aqui e ali e com o serviço de um bom jardineiro para dar um jeito na selva que era o jardim, até que o casarão poderia ficar jeitoso. Bem, pelo menos, eu acho.  
A decoração clássica até que combinava com o estilo do casarão, e o cheiro de gente velha e mofo também.  
- Ela é linda! – exclamou a minha mãe maravilhada, indo em direção ao que parecia ser a sala. Juro que eu até vi uma lágrima escorrendo de um de seus olhos! Mães. Vai entender.  
- Minha tia sempre teve bom gosto. – acho que a definição de "bom gosto" do meu pai não combinava muito com a minha.  
- Quanto tempo será que vamos ter que deixar as janelas abertas para que esse cheiro saia daqui? – meu nariz já estava começando a ficar irritado.  
- Sakura, não seja assim! Dê uma chance ao lugar! Olhe: algumas coisas daqui são relíquias preciosas mais velhas que você! – disse a minha mãe, verificando uma toalha toda bordada que parecia poder rasgar a qualquer instante.  
- Deu para perceber. – eu resmunguei, enquanto tocava numa jarra de porcelana que mais tarde eu descobri ser uma escarradeira. Na boa, por que alguém inventaria uma coisa horrorosa dessas?  
- Sak, porque você não vai lá para cima e escolhe o seu quarto? – acho que isso queria dizer que o meu pai já estava cansado de ouvir os meus resmungos.  
- Tudo bem, – disse, já subindo a grande escadaria que ficava a um canto da sala – mas depois que eu escolher, vocês não vão poder trocar ou reclamar!  
O segundo andar era mal iluminado e as tábuas do chão rangiam à medida que eu andava. Se não fossem os barulhos que os meus pais faziam lá embaixo, desempacotando algumas coisas que já haviam chegado com o caminhão de mudanças pela manhã, eu ficaria com um pouco de medo. Fui abrindo as portas de todos os quartos e me decidi pelo quarto com a sacada. Eu sempre quis um quarto com uma sacada. O lugar era ocupado por uma cama, armário e penteadeira, todos feitos de madeira escura decorada com relevos florais. Ao me olhar no espelho da penteadeira, levei um susto. Meus cabelos rosados estavam desarrumados e minha pele, mais pálida que o habitual, ressaltava os riscos negros e profundos em baixo dos meus olhos verdes. Eu até parecia uma menina morta de 16 anos. Por falar nisso, será que era neste quarto que a falecida dormia? Bom, eu espero que não. A idéia de dormir na cama de uma mulher morta não me agradava muito. Era melhor confirmar.  
- Mãe, pai, vocês sabem onde a falec... Digo, a tal da tia-avó dormia? – gritei do alto da escada.  
- Na última porta à esquerda! – gritou o meu pai. Graças aos céus, aquele não era o meu quarto. Nota mental: evitar a última porta à esquerda.  
- Eu vou ficar com o quarto com a sacada! – gritei.  
- Boa escolha! – meus pais responderam.  
- E eu vou descansar um pouco também! – gritei de novo, enquanto já me deitava na cama. Agora que eu sabia que não ia violar a cama de nenhum falecido se eu me deitasse, era o que eu ia fazer.  
- Nada disso! – berrou minha mãe – Venha já aqui e leve pelo menos as suas coisas para o seu quarto.  
Cara, eu amo essa mulher, mas às vezes ela me tira do sério.

* * *

Pois é, ainda não dá para saber muito da história só com este primeiro capítulo, mas eu espero que vocês estejam gostando!  
Comentários construtivos (ou qualquer outro tipo de comentário) são bem-vindos!


	2. Recepção calorosa

**Recepção calorosa**

Com a mudança exigindo quase todo o meu tempo, a semana passou bem rápido. Tudo estava indo bem, tirando um rato maldito que havia no meu quarto e que não me deixava dormir à noite.  
Acordei numa manhã sentindo cheiro de panquecas. Quando entrei na cozinha me arrastando, os meus pais já pareciam estar lá, de pé, havia muito tempo.  
- Amanhã já começam as suas aulas. O que você acha de ir ao meu trabalho e conhecer um pouco da história da cidade enquanto você ainda tem tempo para isso? – passar o meu último dia sem aula com o meu pai, visitando o Salem Witch Museum, não estava bem nos meus planos.  
- Eu acho que posso conhecer a história da cidade pela internet, pai. – é bem menos cansativo.  
- Qual é graça de usar a internet quando você pode conhecer tudo ao vivo? – a graça é que eu não preciso sair de casa, mãe.  
- Você tem vergonha de mim? – perguntou o meu pai. Por que os pais _sempre_ usam esse tipo de chantagem?  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu só preciso me arrumar. – meu pai sorriu, se sentindo vitorioso.  
O museu era feito de pedra, com o que parecia ser duas torres na frente, uma janela enorme bem no centro da construção e o nome do museu escrito em letras grandes em cima da porta. Eu passei a manhã inteira com um grupo de turistas, ouvindo histórias loucas e vendo quadros de meninas sendo diagnosticadas como possuídas pelo demônio e outros de julgamentos. O mais assustador, porém, era um dos turistas que não parou de me encarar desde que eu botei os meus pés no lugar.  
Graças aos céus, o museu teve que fechar para o almoço e eu e meu pai voltamos para casa.  
- Então, o que você achou? – perguntou o meu pai, superinteressado em saber a minha opinião.  
- Fascinante. – respondi sem nenhuma emoção.  
Amanhã as aulas iriam começar e as coisas não podiam ficar piores.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei bem cedo. Não porque eu estava ansiosa ou coisa parecida, mas porque aquele rato continuava no meu quarto. O que uma garota precisava fazer para ter pelo menos uma noite tranqüila de sono? Eu levantei, peguei as roupas que eu havia escolhido no dia anterior, fui tomar banho e depois fui até a cozinha. Como de costume, o café já estava pronto.  
- Bom dia, Sakura! Pronta para hoje? – não, pai.  
- Claro, sempre! – essa sou eu, sarcástica desde cedo.  
- Antes de eu deixar a sua mãe no trabalho dela, eu vou levar você até o colégio. – meu pai era o único da família que sabia dirigir.  
- Tudo bem, mas será que a gente pode parar de falar sobre o colégio? – argh.  
- Vejo que alguém acordou de mau humor. – minha mãe cantarolou pela cozinha.  
O que eu poderia dizer. O colégio era normal, os professores eram normais e o tipo de alunos que estudavam lá também eram normais.  
No intervalo, uma menina da minha sala chamada Ino me convidou para lanchar junto com ela no pátio, e confesso que fiquei aliviada por não ter que ficar sozinha.  
- Então, como era a vida na sua antiga cidade? – ela perguntou.  
- Normal, sem bruxas e fogueiras. – Ino sorriu com a minha resposta.  
- Eu acho que as coisas aqui podem parecer meio assustadoras para quem é de fora. – com toda a certeza.  
O intervalo seguiu sem muitas outras conversas. Eu estava quieta, só conferindo o lugar. Foi quando os meus olhos encontraram os de um garoto.  
- Ei, Ino, você sabe quem é aquele ali perto daquela árvore? – apontei, discretamente, para o garoto.  
- Ah, pode desistir. Aquele é o Sasuke Uchiha e também está no segundo ano, mas ele nunca dá bola para nenhuma garota. – ela disse, parecendo meio triste. Ele até que era bonitinho, com seu cabelo escuro todo desgrenhado e arrepiado e aqueles olhos profundos e misteriosos, mas não era por achar ele bonito que eu queria saber o seu nome: Sasuke Uchiha era o turista que não havia tirado os olhos de mim no museu, no dia anterior. E ele estava me encarando. Eu. De novo.  
- Não, não é isso. Eu o vi ontem no museu e pensei que era um dos turistas. Ele me assusta um pouco.  
- Eu acho que você é a primeira garota que diz isso! – Ino riu de uma forma escandalosa.  
Que ótimo. O turista, que na verdade não era um turista (mas possivelmente um tarado psicopata), estudava no meu colégio. Como sempre, as coisas podiam sim ficar piores.

* * *

Então, o que vocês acharam do segundo capítulo? Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.


	3. Batepapo

**Bate-papo**

Eu preciso dizer uma coisa: o colégio já era difícil sem eu ter um possível maníaco seguindo todos os meus passos. Eu estava pensando seriamente em ir falar com o diretor, mas depois de uma conversa com meu amigo Naruto (sim, nós havíamos feito as pazes), eu fiquei mais calma e resolvi deixar tudo aquilo quieto. Por enquanto.  
- Naruto, você não ia acreditar! Se eu estou no alcance visual dele, ele encara. Eu estou perdendo a minha privacidade aqui! – disse irritada pelo telefone.  
- Vai ver ele está afim de você e só fica te olhando porque te acha muito gata! – ai, Naruto.  
- Você não entende! Os olhares que ele lança para mim não são do tipo "eu estou interessado em você", mas sim do tipo "se não fosse contra a lei, eu faria você em pedacinhos"! – uma sonora risada soou do outro lado do telefone.  
- Sério. Esses tempos eu esbarrei nele sem querer enquanto tentava encontrar uma balinha na minha mochila e ele disse "Vê se presta atenção enquanto anda". Isso tudo acompanhado de um olhar maligno e seguido de uma gargalhada macabra. Ai, como eu queria socar a cara do desgraçado! Por que _ele_ não presta atenção enquanto anda?  
- A parte sobre a gargalhada foi exagero seu, não é? – você está me fazendo perder a paciência, Naruto.  
- Eu aqui desabafando e você debochando da minha tragédia? – é, tragédia sim.  
- Não, não! Olhe, Sakura, espere um pouco antes de tomar alguma providência. Vai ver ele está de mau humor.  
- Quando se é assim todo dia não é mau humor, mas sim personalidade!  
- Tá, tudo bem, você é quem sabe. Mas não faça nada precipitado. – fácil para ele dizer isso. Sou eu quem está sendo perseguida!  
- Sakura, você ainda está aí?  
- Sim.  
- Eu vou ter que desligar, nós já estamos conversando há quase duas horas. É estranho os seus pais ainda não terem gritado para você desligar o telefone!  
- Eles não estão em casa, hoje é aquele dia do mês. – "aquele dia do mês" era quando os meus pais saiam para jantar e fazer sei lá mais o que para manter a chama da paixão viva ou algo assim. Eu nunca quis saber muito dos detalhes.  
- Ah, está explicado, mas os meus pais estão em casa e eu preciso desligar! Tchau e vê se você se cuida.  
- Tá, você também!  
E, então, eu estava sozinha de noite e de novo.

Resolvi ir até a cozinha e fazer os meus deveres de casa. No dia seguinte havia aula e eu não queria tirar notas baixas. Depois dos dez primeiros minutos resolvendo funções e desenhando gráficos, eu já estava entediada.  
E foi quando eu ouvi algo caindo no quarto em cima da cozinha. Eu gelei. Será que era a tia-avó do meu pai querendo dizer alguma coisa? Ei! Espera um pouco. O quarto que ficava em cima da cozinha era o meu! Devia ser aquele rato infeliz, mas era hoje que eu ia me livrar dele.  
Eu fui até a lavanderia e peguei uma vassoura. Quando eu já estava na metade das escadas eu resolvi voltar à cozinha e pegar um inseticida. Eu sei, eu sei. Inseticidas servem para matar insetos, não ratos, mas quem sabe ele poderia desorientar o maldito.  
Eu respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta do meu quarto. E se o rato fosse um do tipo mutante, enorme? Mas quando eu abri a porta, tudo parecia normal e sem ratos, tirando a minha escova de cabelo que estava caída no chão.  
Quando eu me abaixei para pegá-la, vi um vulto preto passando pelo meu lado e me virei, com vassoura e inseticida nas mãos. Para a minha surpresa, não era bem um rato que havia passado por mim e repousava em cima da minha cama. Era um gato. Um todo preto e com olhos amarelos enormes, balançando o rabo para lá e para cá de maneira hipnótica. Como ele havia entrado ali? Pela janela da sacada? Era ele quem fazia barulhos no meu quarto desde que eu havia me mudado? Meus questionamentos foram interrompidos.  
- Eu estava esperando por você, querida. – ele falou. O gato falou. E ele me chamou de querida.  
- Ai. Meu. Deus. – essa foi a última coisa que eu lembro que eu disse, porque depois tudo ficou escuro e eu desmaiei.

* * *

Então, as coisas vão começar a ser reveladas! O que vocês estão achando, hein? Continuem acompanhando (se alguém estiver acompanhando).


	4. História de bruxas

**História de bruxas**

Eu não estava sentindo o meu braço. O que tinha acontecido mesmo? Ah, sim. Eu estava estudando na cozinha quando eu ouvi um barulho no meu quarto e subi para checar se não era um rato. Aí eu conversei com um gato falante e então desmaiei e caí em cima do meu braço que agora estava dormente. As coisas começavam a voltar a fazer sentido. Ou quase. De duas, uma: ou eu estava sonhando ou eu estava ficando louca.  
- Você não está sonhando e nem ficando louca. – eu lembrava bem daquela voz felina. Não tinha como esquecer. Olhando parecendo entediado, de cima da cama, estava ele.  
- Senhor gato, além de você conseguir falar você também lê mentes? – considerando a situação, era bem capaz.  
- Não, eu só disse isso porque provavelmente era o que estava passando pela sua cabeça e agora eu tenho a confirmação. Ah, pode me chamar de Hima. – e o gato falante tinha um nome. Claro, por que ele não teria?  
- Tudo bem, Hima. Será que você pode me dar licença? Eu vou até a sacada, ter um treco. – eu disse, me levantando e já fechando a janela da sacada.  
- Claro, fique lá o tempo que você precisar. – ainda consegui o ouvir dizer.  
Certo, um gato estava no meu quarto. E ele falava. E disse que se chamava Hima. O que é que eu ia fazer?  
Um minuto, aquele do outro lado da rua é Sasuke Uchiha? Ele estava me vigiando até na minha própria casa agora? Não, eu não iria lá tirar satisfações, porque era de noite, eu estava sozinha e se ele tentasse me roubar/estuprar/assassinar/vender os meus órgãos ninguém iria me ver ou ouvir. Eu iria deixar isso para amanhã, no colégio. Agora, outras coisas me preocupavam. Como o gato falante no meu quarto. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.  
- Tudo bem, será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Eu sou um bruxo aprisionado no corpo de um gato. – Onde estavam as câmeras no meu quarto? Aquilo só podia ser pegadinha.  
- Um _bruxo_. Aham, sei.  
- Você não acredita? Qual seria a sua outra explicação para a existência de um gato falante?  
- Era a que eu estava no País das Maravilhas. – perfeitamente normal.  
- Se as suas gracinhas já acabaram, eu quero explicar as coisas.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu estou ouvindo. – estressadinho.  
- Eu sou do tempo em que Salem entrou no mapa por conta das histórias de bruxas.  
- E por que você é um gato? – era a explicação que parecia mais importante no momento.  
- Eu já vou chegar lá. Naquela época, algumas pessoas conheciam uma arte muito antiga. Com o auxílio de ervas, cristais e outros elementos da natureza, elas ajudavam as pessoas a conter epidemias, melhorar as colheitas e outras coisas que interessavam à comunidade. Acontece que algumas dessas pessoas começaram a usar essa arte para o seu próprio bem: jogavam maldições nos seus inimigos e nos de outras pessoas que pagavam por isso, sacrificavam crianças e animais para fazerem feitiços mais fortes e terem mais poder. Acontece que naquele tempo, coisas assim não passavam despercebidas. Foi quando as fogueiras começaram a queimar. Só que os responsáveis pelos julgamentos de quem ia ou não para a fogueira, não estavam interessados em saber se as pessoas que eram condenadas usavam a sua magia para fazer o bem ou não. Para eles, o mal tinha de ser todo destruído. Aquilo não poderia acontecer nunca mais.  
Algumas pessoas que buscavam ajuda comigo me denunciaram como bruxo. Aí, para escapar de ser queimado vivo sem ter culpa alguma, eu transferi a minha essência para esse corpo de gato.  
- Isso explica porque você é um gato. Agora, por que você está aqui mesmo? - agora essa era a explicação que parecia mais importante.  
- Depois que eu me transformei, eu descobri que a minha capacidade de fazer feitiços havia diminuído e que eu não conseguiria mais voltar ao normal sozinho.  
- Então você quer a minha ajuda para se transformar em humano de novo.  
- Quase isso. Você é a minha descendente e tem poder para isso. Eu quero que você me ajude a libertar o meu espírito, já que o feitiço não me deixa morrer. Eu acho que já vivi o suficiente, andando sobre a terra, e agora quero descansar e descobrir o que me aguarda do outro lado.  
- Vamos ver se eu entendi. Você é um bruxo que se transformou num gato para escapar de ser queimado em uma fogueira e que agora quer a minha ajuda para libertar o seu espírito para você, enfim, poder descansar em paz. E, aparentemente, eu sou sua parenta e tenho poderes.  
- Isso. – completamente compreensível.  
- Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar. Não deve ser tão difícil assim.  
Certo, eu só precisava dormir. Quando eu dormisse e acordasse de novo, eu iria perceber que tudo aquilo foi uma alucinação provocada pelo cansaço e até iria rir depois.

* * *

Chantagem: eu só vou continuar a história se ela tiver mais reviews.


	5. Sete

**Sete**

Pela manhã, não havia nada no meu quarto que não deveria estar lá. No colégio, uma garota com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis me esperava no portão.  
- Sakura, você conseguiu fazer os dois últimos exercícios de matemática? Eu não consegui fazer e quero copiar de alguém antes que o sinal toque. - como alguém podia falar tanto, e tão rápido, logo pela manhã?  
- Oi, Ino. Eu estou bem e você?  
- Ah, me desculpe, eu estou nervosa. Como você está?  
- Pegue o meu caderno que eu já vou para a sala.  
- O que você vai fazer?  
- Resolver uns assuntos.  
Perto dali, em baixo de uma árvore, Sasuke estava lendo algum livro para a aula. Essa era a melhor oportunidade para eu tirar toda aquela história a limpo. Afinal, era de dia e o colégio estava cheio de gente. Ele não se atreveria a fazer nada comigo nessas condições.  
- O que você estava fazendo me vigiando ontem, na frente da minha casa? – fui direto ao ponto.  
- Eu não estava te vigiando. – aham, sei.  
- Mas estava na frente da minha casa. Então, o que você estava fazendo lá? – responda a isso, Uchiha.  
- Tomando um ar depois do jantar. – que desculpa esfarrapada era essa?  
- E você precisava fazer isso na frente da minha casa? Se você continuar me perseguindo eu vou te denunciar por assédio e... – ele não me deixou terminar.  
- Olha aqui garota – disse ele, segurando o meu pulso – Se eu fosse assediar uma pessoa, seria alguém com mais curvas e não uma tábua com braços e pernas idiota como você!  
Ele havia mesmo dito _aquilo_? Em um dia normal, eu teria dado um soco naquele rostinho perfeito e não começado a chorar como eu fiz. O que estava acontecendo comigo? A última vez que eu tinha chorado na frente de um garoto foi na segunda série do primário, quando o menino de quem eu gostava havia me chamado de burra. Espera, eu não estava gostando de Sasuke Uchiha! Ou será que estava? Ele era bem bonito, misterioso e parecia ser inteligente... Droga, isso não podia estar acontecendo! Depois de constatar que eu tinha começado a me apaixonar pelo Uchiha (tipo aquelas pessoas que se apaixonam pelos seus seqüestradores), comecei a chorar ainda mais.  
- Seu... Você é um... Ah! – depois desse meu discurso superarticulado, eu soltei o meu pulso de sua mão e sai correndo para a sala de aula.  
Será que o Naruto também me achava parecida com uma tábua com braços e pernas?

Chegando em casa, eu nem quis saber de almoçar e fui direto para o meu quarto. Eu estava tirando um cochilo quando senti uma coisa peluda passando pelo meu rosto.  
- Você! – Hima estava sentado na minha barriga, olhando para mim.  
- Quem mais poderia ser? - um rato.  
- Tudo bem, o que você quer? – por que coisas ruins só aconteciam comigo?  
- Você disse que ia me ajudar com o feitiço.  
- Ah, é. Foi mesmo. – eu deveria pensar melhor no que eu saia prometendo por aí.  
- Então eu vim te falar o que você vai precisar para fazê-lo.  
- Certo, eu vou pegar um papel e uma caneta. – parecia ser bastante coisa.  
- São sete elementos. O feitiço deve ser realizado em uma sexta-feira, quando a lua cheia estiver no seu ponto mais alto. Você vai precisar de sete velas, sete rosas vermelhas, sete pedras da lua, chá de sete ervas e também de sangue.  
- Você disse sangue? – eca.  
- É, sangue.  
- Sangue humano? – eu não ia matar ninguém. Se bem que eu abriria uma exceção ao Uchiha.  
- Não necessariamente, mas se você quiser utilizar o seu não tem problema.  
- Vai nessa. Ei, qual é o problema com o número sete? – sete isso e sete aquilo. Era meio estranho.  
- Sete é um número carregado de força. Perceba: são sete pecados capitais, sete vidas de um gato, a sete palmos, sete dias da semana...  
- Tá, tá. Eu entendi. Vamos ver. A próxima sexta-feira é de lua cheia. As velas, as pedras e o chá eu vou comprar em alguma loja exotérica. As rosas eu compro em uma floricultura e o sangue... Bom, eu ainda tenho que pensar no sangue.  
- Só tem um problema nesse seu plano. As rosas vermelhas são necessariamente aquelas que nascem no cemitério. Você não vai encontrá-las em uma floricultura. – mais essa agora.  
Amanhã o dia seria cheio.

* * *

Eu queria agradecer a Hana Haruno Uchiha pelo único comentário. Por favor, deixem reviews! Como eu vou saber se vocês estão gostando da história, hein?


	6. Sumérioque?

**Sumérioque?**

A noite toda eu fiquei sonhando que o Sasuke me levava a lugares bonitos, cochichava coisas românticas no meu ouvido, me beijava e depois me trocava por uma modelo cheia de curvas. Vejam a que ponto eu cheguei: até os meus próprios sonhos estavam me traindo!  
No colégio, eu tive o meu primeiro dia de aula sossegado. Eu não vi "o observador" em nenhum lugar. O pior é que eu fiquei triste com isso, mas depois do almoço o Naruto me ligou e tudo voltou a ficar bem.  
- Ai, Naruto. Há tantas coisas acontecendo, eu queria que você estivesse aqui. – o meu amigo, meu _melhor_ amigo, realmente fazia falta.  
- É aquele garoto de novo? – sim.  
- Não. É. Também. Mas tem outras coisas acontecendo e... – fui interrompida.  
- Não se preocupe. Você vai conseguir recuperar as suas notas baixas. Você sempre foi esperta! – não era exatamente esse tipo de coisas que me preocupavam, mas sim o fato de eu estar falando com um gato. E nesse caso eu não estava me referindo a um garoto gato.  
- Não é isso, mas deixa para lá. – não era preciso meter o Naruto nessa história.  
- Você tem certeza? Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa. – mas, infelizmente, isso não.  
- Tenho. Ei, o que você acha de vir passar as próximas férias aqui? Se os seus pais deixarem, é claro. – afinal de contas, eles podiam ter medo de mandarem o filho para um lugar maluco e perigoso como Salem. Pensando bem, eles provavelmente não desconfiavam das coisas que aconteciam na cidade. Ninguém devia desconfiar, para falar a verdade.  
- É lógico que eles vão deixar e eu ia gostar muito! Você vai poder me ensinar algumas bruxarias que você anda aprendendo e tal. – NÃO!  
- Se eu te ensinasse qualquer coisa Naruto, eu ia ter que te matar! – disse, antes de me despedir.  
Essa atividade com certeza eu iria passar.

- Você precisa parar de aparecer no meu quarto sorrateiramente! – se o Hima continuasse assim, eu iria ter um infarto antes que eu conseguisse transformá-lo em homem de novo.  
- Tudo bem, para que tanto stress?  
- Você é o motivo de todo esse meu stress! – eu não podia deixar de pensar que se eu não tivesse me mudado, nada disso estaria acontecendo.  
- Aqui, pegue isso. – do nada, um pedaço de papel apareceu na minha frente. O meu coração falhou uma batida. A essas horas eu já deveria estar bem acostumada em ver esse tipo de coisa estranha acontecendo. Depois de recuperada do susto, eu me concentrei na folha. Ela tinha a aparência de ser bem velha.  
- Para que é isso? – em um dos lados do papel havia desenhado um sol e ao lado dele um símbolo estranho. Do outro lado havia alguns versos escritos em uma língua que eu nunca tinha visto.  
- Você vai precisar desenhar esta estrela de sete pontas no chão, para o feitiço. E em cada uma das pontas da estrela um símbolo, como este ao lado, também deverá ser desenhado. Ah, você também vai precisar recitar os versos que estão atrás da folha para completar o feitiço.  
- Mas que língua é essa? Eu não vou saber ler isso! – o que diabos era aquilo? Como se lê um monte de risquinhos?  
- Esta é a língua suméria e não se preocupe, eu estou aqui para te mostrar como pronunciar corretamente cada uma dessas palavras.  
Eu fiquei repetindo tudo o que o Hima dizia e as coisas pareciam pior do que quando eu havia começado.  
- Apesar de nós podermos, nós nunca conversamos muito. – eu deveria aproveitar mais a situação. Não são muitas pessoas que tem um gato falante com quem conversar.  
- Hum.  
- É muito difícil? Ser um gato, eu quero dizer. – o _mundo_ quer saber.  
- No começo, foi. Mas eu sou um bruxo, então eu tenho conseguido me virar muito bem até agora.  
- O que você faz quando não está comigo? – ele deveria ter bastante tempo livre e eu duvidava muito que ele pudesse aproveitar indo ao cinema.  
- Não interessa. Vamos! Você precisa treinar. O seu sumério é horrível!  
Falar línguas mortas não era bem o meu forte.

* * *

Hana-san: Obrigada! Sabe, eu já tentei aumentar os capítulos, mas eles sempre saem do mesmo tamanho!  
Maria Paula: Que bom que você está gostando! Eu vou tentar continuar e postar a história o mais rápido que eu puder!

Eu quero mais _**reviews**_!


	7. Plano em prática

**Plano em prática**

Foco no que eu tinha de fazer. Era isso que eu precisava para tirar qualquer outra coisa não importante da cabeça. Era hoje que eu iria começar a procurar as coisas que eu precisaria para o feitiço. Afinal, o grande dia já era amanhã e eu estava um pouco atrasada com os preparativos.  
- Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Eu posso passar no cemitério depois da aula e pegar as rosas. Afinal de contas, eu não tenho que me arriscar indo lá à noite. Ah, já sei! O sangue eu posso conseguir indo a um açougue. Lá com certeza tem bastante sangue. E o que eu faço para tirar os meus pais de casa?  
- Sakura, você me ouviu? – eu nem percebi que a Ino estava ao meu lado.  
- 42. – será que aquilo respondia a pergunta dela?  
- O que é 42? – eu acho que não.  
- A resposta ao que você me perguntou?  
- Você está longe, hein. Eu perguntei se tinha acontecido alguma coisa. – na verdade, tem acontecido muita coisa ultimamente, mas você não vai saber.  
- Não. – mentir era melhor que contar a verdade.  
- Sei. Ei, o Sasuke está te olhando. Está rolando alguma coisa entre vocês?  
- Não e nem vai rolar. Ele é um idiota. – só um idiota, não! Um grosso e estúpido também.  
- E como você sabe que ele é um idiota? – porque eu conversei com ele e descobri.  
- Ino, eu vou indo. Há um lugar que eu preciso visitar antes ir para casa. – era melhor acabar com aquela conversa de uma vez. Eu tinha alguns mortos para ver.

O cemitério não ficava muito longe do colégio. Quando eu cheguei lá, não foi muito difícil de encontrar as flores, elas ficavam bem no centro do lugar. O problema é que havia gente demais no cemitério (acreditem se quiser) e eu acho que eles, e o zelador também, não deixariam eu levar as sete rosas vermelhas. É, eu acho que teria que invadir o cemitério à noite. Por que a vida tinha que ser tão difícil?  
Mas essa viagem não foi perda total de tempo. Na volta para casa passei por uma loja de cristais.  
- Posso ajudá-la? – a vendedora atrás do balcão perguntou.  
Eu nunca vi tanta coisa estranha em um só lugar. Dentro da loja queimava tanto incenso que eu parecia estar passando por uma neblina.  
- Eu queria sete pedras da lua, por favor. – a mulher me olhou desconfiada. Será que havia algo de estranho em comprar pedras da lua?  
- Sabe, eu quero fazer umas jóias para dar para umas amigas. Eu acho essas pedras bem bonitas! – que grande mentira, mas pareceu dar certo. A mulher foi até o balcão e depois de eu pagar, me entregou as sete pedras.

- Onde você estava? – o meu pai me perguntou preocupado e parecendo um pouco nervoso também. Pelo visto, a minha demora em chegar do colégio não passou despercebida.  
- Sabe aquele hotel chique no centro da cidade? – perguntei.  
- O que tem ele?  
- Eu fiz uma reserva para você e a mãe. Para amanhã. – a idéia me passou pela cabeça depois que eu saí da loja de cristais. Se desse tudo certo, eu já não precisaria me preocupar mais com os meus pais em casa.  
- E por que você faria isso? O que você está aprontando? – pelo visto, a minha mãe havia ouvido toda a conversa da cozinha.  
- Ultimamente vocês têm parecido cansados e eu acho que em parte é culpa minha. Por isso eu reservei um quarto para vocês. Aceitem isso como um presente de aniversário de casamento adiantado. – que levou toda a minha mesada.  
- Por que eu acho que há algo mais por trás disso? – não estrague tudo, pai.  
- Olha, eu nunca fiz nada que pudesse preocupar vocês! Parem de pensar muito e aproveitem. Esse pode ser o único presente que eu vou dar a vocês em muito tempo, então não o deixem escapar!  
- Tudo bem. Sair é uma boa idéia mesmo! – os meus pais concordaram, depois de um pouco de olhares trocados e hesitação.

Quando a noite chegou e os meus pais foram dormir, eu desci pela estrutura que sustentava a trepadeira que ficava ao lado da sacada do meu quarto. Eu vestia roupas escuras que me camuflavam no escuro e levava minha mochila com tesoura e jornais onde eu poderia enrolar as flores.  
Os muros do cemitério eram muito altos. Muito mesmo. Não tinha como eu pular nem se eu fosse uma ginasta olímpica. Mas o espaço entre o portão e o chão era grande o suficiente para eu me arrastar e passar.  
Chegar até o centro do terreno foi complicado. Eu pensava ver vultos em todo o lugar e avançava a passos de tartaruga. Depois de eu cortar as rosas, embrulhá-las no jornal e colocá-las com cuidado dentro da minha mochila, eu saí correndo até o portão como se um fantasma estivesse me perseguindo.  
Subir o suporte das trepadeiras foi mais fácil que quando eu desci. Eu estava segura em casa e não tinha a intenção de repetir essa experiência nunca mais. Nunquinha mesmo.

* * *

Nós próximos capítulos a participação do Sasuke vai aumentar. Ah, só mais uma coisa: reviews, reviews, reviews!


	8. Herança familiar

**Herança familiar**

- Por que há rosas vermelhas em um jarro de água dentro da geladeira? – antes que a minha mãe jogasse fora todo o trabalho que eu tive à noite, eu fui correndo para a cozinha.  
- Mãe, essas rosas, elas, é... Bom, são minhas. Para um trabalho. É, um trabalho do colégio! Eu as deixei na geladeira para que elas ficassem bem conservadas! Sabe como é, eu quero tirar um 10.  
- Se elas são para um trabalho do colégio, tudo bem. Só me avise antes de colocar mais alguma coisa que não pertence à geladeira _na geladeira_. O queijo agora está com um gostinho floral. Por falar nisso, quando você as trouxe para casa? Eu não me lembro de ter visto você...  
- Se você quer carona para o colégio é melhor já estar pronta, Sakura! Belas rosas. – salva pelo meu pai atrasado.  
- Tchau, mãe! Aproveite a manhã de folga que a noite vai ser longa! – dei uma piscadinha para a minha mãe e saí correndo para dentro do carro antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma pergunta. Como, por exemplo, que tipo de trabalho se faz com sete rosas vermelhas?

Em todos os momentos em que os professores não estavam olhando, eu ficava revisando os versinhos escritos em língua suméria que eu havia copiado na última folha do meu caderno. Eu tentava lembrar como o Hima dizia cada palavra e as repetia bem baixo.  
Depois do almoço, eu disse aos meus pais que precisava comprar outros materiais para o meu trabalhinho e fiquei quase a tarde toda fora.  
Antes de sair, eu procurei na lista telefônica alguma loja especializada em ervas. Nas páginas amarelas, eu encontrei uma chamada "Segundo Sol" que era relativamente perto de um açougue que seria a minha primeira parada.  
Eu estava preocupada. Comprar sangue não parecia ser bem a coisa mais normal de se fazer. Procurei, no espaço onde ficavam as carnes, uma que parecesse ter bastante sangue.  
- Será que você pode me ver dois quilos daquela carne ali? Um pedaço que seja bem sangrento. Com muito sangue mesmo. É para uma receita especial, sabe. – eu já tinha me acostumado a inventar desculpas para as coisas estranhas que eu andava fazendo, então o cara do açougue nem achou aquele pedido esquisito. Não muito esquisito, pelo menos.  
Próxima parada, Segundo Sol.

A loja era mais normal do que aquela que eu havia visitado no dia anterior. Eu estava rodando por ela, mais perdida que surdo em bingo, quando resolvi ir pedir ajuda ao rapaz que estava organizando alguns produtos em uma prateleira. Engraçado, ele me parecia familiar.  
- O óleo vegetal de arnica acabou e... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Droga, o que o Sasuke estava fazendo ali e de onde ele tinha saído?  
- Maninho, não seja tão mal educado! Assim você vai espantar mais fregueses. – ele disse maninho? Agora eu já sabia por que o cara era familiar. O Sasuke era quase a imagem cuspida do irmão, mas sem todo aquele charme.  
- Você não entende, Itachi. Essa é _ela_! – e _ela_ estava ouvindo tudo.  
O tal de Itachi olhou pensativo para o irmão, depois olhou para mim e então me expulsou do lugar. O que tinha acontecido? Eu havia sido enxotada da loja como um cachorro sarnento e não sabia nem o porquê.  
Por sorte, a Segundo Sol não era a única loja que vendia chá de sete ervas e velas na cidade. Recuperada do choque de ter sido expulsa daquela espelunca, eu encontrei rapidinho outra loja que vendia as mesmas coisas. E com um atendimento muito melhor, diga-se de passagem.

- O que há de errado com essa família? – gritei, enquanto chutava a porta de entrada de casa.  
- A nossa família não é tão ruim assim! – minha mãe disse. Eu não havia visto que os meus pais estavam na sala, já prontos para sair.  
- Eu não estou falando da nossa família. Eu estou falando da família Uchiha.  
- Algum Uchiha está pegando no seu pé? Era de se esperar. – meu pai disse.  
- Como assim? – era agora que eu ia descobrir o que estava acontecendo desde que eu botei os pés naquela cidade.  
- As nossas famílias não se dão bem a gerações. Eles dizem que um dos membros da nossa família foi a responsável pela morte de um membro da deles. E isso aconteceu a centenas de anos. Desde então, eles nos odeiam. Bem, a sua mãe e eu estamos indo. Vê se não arruma confusão enquanto nós estivermos fora, Sak!  
E se o lema da família Uchiha fosse "olho por olho, dente por dente" e o Sasuke estivesse tentando me matar para acertar as coisas?

* * *

Aline e Ketty: Obrigada! Continuem acompanhando.  
Maria Paula: Eu também prefiro o Itachi, mas queria ver o Sasuke e a Sakura juntos pelo menos uma vez. O Hima vai aparecer de novo e o que vai acontecer na cerimônia você vai saber logo!

_**REVIEWS FOR ME!**_


	9. Ritual

**Ritual**

Eu fiquei na porta de entrada, vendo os meus pais entrar no carro. Quando eles não estavam mais à vista, eu saí correndo para a cozinha e comecei a checar tudo.  
Era sexta-feira e a lua iria estar no seu ponto mais alto às 23h16min.  
As rosas estavam em cima da mesa da cozinha, junto com as pedras da lua que eu havia deixado ao sol durante a manhã toda (de acordo com a vendedora de pedras, elas deveriam ser energizadas antes de serem usadas). As velas estavam lá também.  
Será que o chá de sete ervas deveria ser feito? Bem, eu ia esquentar uma chaleira de água em todo o caso. E o sangue, o que eu ia fazer?  
Eu fui até a sala e peguei a escarradeira que estava lá. Eu ia colocar a carne em cima dela e deixar que o sangue escorresse pelo buraquinho que ficava no centro do que parecia ser uma tampa incrustada. Finalmente eu havia encontrado alguma utilidade para aquilo, e se a escarradeira estragasse ninguém iria perceber mesmo.  
Eu resolvi ir tomar banho, não eram nem oito horas ainda e eu sentia que eu precisaria estar bem relaxada quando o momento chegasse.

Quando eu entrei na cozinha novamente, uma hora depois, vi Hima olhando para os materiais. Os seus olhos amarelos pareciam bem concentrados, mesmo sendo os olhos de um gato.  
- Ah, Hima, é você. Ei, eu tenho que fazer o chá ou a gente só vai usar ele como mato mesmo? – vai ver eu tinha que jogar para o alto como confete ou sei lá.  
- Sim, você vai precisar fazê-lo.  
- E você vai ter que tomar? – _eu_ vou ter que tomar?  
- Não. Você vai me molhar com ele.  
- Hã? Por quê? – estranho.  
- Ele vai ser o condutor do meu espírito.  
- E por que chá de sete ervas exatamente?- era só pelo sete no nome?  
- Porque ele acelera o metabolismo e assim vai acelerar o processo. - já que ele diz.  
A minha idéia inicial era realizar o feitiço no meu quarto, mas o Hima me disse que o sangue servia para desenhar o sol/estrela de sete pontas e os símbolos. Limpar iria ser complicado, por isso eu decidi fazer tudo na calçada que ficava atrás de casa. Eu só esperava que os vizinhos não notassem.  
- Você é uma péssima desenhista. – todo mundo é crítico.  
- Desenhar com sangue não é exatamente fácil, sabia? – era nojento.  
- Hum.  
- Tá, agora o que eu faço? – disse, enquanto olhava a minha obra. Eu admito, os desenhos não estavam tão bons quanto aqueles desenhados no papel.  
- Coloque cada uma das velas em cada uma das pontas da estrela. – isso era fácil.  
- E agora?  
- Pegue cada uma das rosas, corte os cabos e as folhas deixando só a flor em si. – tudo bem, as coisas ainda estavam fáceis.  
- Ai! – disse, antes de chupar o sangue que saia do dedo que eu havia pinicado em um espinho. Uma gota havia escorrido para uma das pétalas da rosa. O brilho dos olhos de Hima pareceu aumentar e a dor passou rápido.  
- E agora, o que eu faço com as flores?  
- Coloque sobre os símbolos que você desenhou em cima de cada ponta.  
- O.K., e então?  
- Pegue as pedras da lua e coloque nas flores como se elas fossem o miolo. O chá de sete ervas já esfriou? – fui até a chaleira.  
- Está morno. – e até que tinha um cheirinho bom.  
- Ótimo. Você já pode jogá-lo em cima de mim. – encarei aquilo como uma vingança pela crítica a minha arte.  
- Eu vou ter que acender as velas? – não havia sentido em comprar velas e deixá-las apagadas.  
- Lógico.  
- Eu vou pegar fósforos e um balde cheio de água, caso eu sem querer comece um incêndio. – como é mesmo aquele ditado? É melhor prevenir do que remediar.  
- Como você quiser. Que horas são? – chequei o meu relógio. Eram 23h13min.  
- Esta quase na hora.

Eu acendi as velas e deixei o balde de água bem perto de onde eu estava. Hima estava ajeitado no centro da estrela e parecia impaciente.  
- Vamos! Você tem que fazer o feitiço enquanto a lua estiver no seu ponto mais alto! – confirmada as minhas suspeitas.  
- Tá, tá, não entre em pânico! – quem deveria estar em pânico era eu! Afinal de contas, era a primeira vez que eu fazia aquilo.  
A lua cheia no céu dava um brilho prateado a tudo. Eu comecei a recitar as palavras. Até Hima iria ter de admitir depois que o ritual acabasse: o meu sumério estava realmente muito bom. Não tinha nem comparação com aquele que eu falava quando eu tinha começado a aprender.  
No começo, eu não estava vendo nada acontecer. Foi quando a chama das velas começaram a tremular, as pétalas das rosas começaram a se soltar umas das outras e a girar em torno das pedras da lua que brilhavam como se fossem pequenos fragmentos do satélite e o chá de sete ervas começou a evaporar do pelo de Hima. Um formigamento começou a tomar conta do meu corpo.  
Eu estava lendo o penúltimo verso quando de repente a água do balde de emergência foi jogada em mim e todo o feitiço foi lavado. Um vento gelado e frio sacudiu os meus cabelos logo depois.

* * *

Haruno Melonie: Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu tenho uma fã? Uau!  
Camila: Que bom que você está gostando. Eu espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo!

Então, eu mereço reviews? :)


	10. Verdade revelada

**Verdade revelada**

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? - me virei e disse para quem quer que fosse que tinha me molhado toda.  
Eu nem fiquei tão surpresa quando vi o Sasuke segurando o balde vazio.  
- Eu é que pergunto! Você sabe a idiotice que quase acabou de cometer? – cara, ele parecia furioso. Mas não tão furioso quanto eu.  
- Eu não estava cometendo idiotice nenhuma. Eu só ia ajudar um amigo! – cuspi as palavras na cara dele e o soquei.  
- Dando o seu corpo para ele ocupar? – Sasuke aumentou o tom da voz nesta frase. Espera um pouco, que história era essa?  
- Como assim?  
- Esse feitiço que você estava fazendo era um de possessão. – ele disse isso como se a resposta à minha pergunta fosse óbvia.  
- Hima, o que ele está dizendo é verdade? Ei! O que você está fazendo? – se enrolando nas minhas pernas estava Hima. Eu me abaixei e segurei o seu rosto de gato entre as minhas mãos. Repeti a pergunta. Tudo o que ele fez foi miar.  
- Essa não. – toda a cor do rosto de Sasuke pareceu sumir.  
- Essa não _o que_? – eu estava começando a ficar nervosa em não saber o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.  
- Eu não fui rápido o suficiente. Ele não tomou o seu corpo, mas conseguiu deixar o corpo de gato. - olhei para o gato. É, ele parecia ser um gato comum.  
- E isso é ruim?  
- É claro que é ruim! Orochimaru é o pior bruxo que já existiu! – de quem ele estava falando?  
- Espera um pouco, quem é esse tal de Orochimaru? O meu amigo se chama Hima.  
- Ele mentiu para você ou usou algum diminutivo do nome ou outra coisa do tipo. Hima, Oroc**hima**ru... Percebeu?  
- Como eu vou saber que não é você quem está mentindo para mim? – em minha sincera opinião, Sasuke nunca havia feito nada para merecer o título de confiável - Hima, ou Orochimaru, disse para mim que era um bruxo bom!  
- E você acreditou nele? Em um gato? Olha aqui, sangue só é usado em feitiços ruins! Ele é seu?  
- O que?  
- O sangue!  
- É claro que não! - que idéia mais maluca.  
- Tem certeza? Se não for o seu sangue, talvez nós tenhamos alguma chance. – foi aí que eu me lembrei de uma coisa.  
- Hum, bem, eu piniquei um dedo em um espinho de uma daquelas rosas e uma gota de sangue caiu sobre ela, mas uma bem pequenininha e...  
- Ótimo! - esse foi o ótimo mais carregado de sarcasmo que eu já tinha ouvido.

Correndo pela lateral da casa, Sasuke seguiu até um carro estacionado na frente do portão e começou a conversar com alguém pela janela do passageiro. Eu fiquei atrás dele tentando ouvir a conversa.  
- E então, você conseguiu? – do banco do motorista, Itachi perguntou.  
- Ele deixou a prisão de corpo de gato e agora está à solta.  
- Droga! – Itachi bateu com força no volante e saiu do carro parando na frente do irmão.  
- O que está acontecendo? O que nós vamos fazer? – ninguém parecia querer me inteirar dos fatos.  
- Agora que ele já não está mais preso ao corpo de gato ele pode, e com certeza vai, tentar possuir o corpo da sua amiguinha aí. Temos que vigiá-la para que isso não aconteça. – que ótimo! Eu fui ignorada completamente.  
- Nós podemos levá-la para a nossa casa e... – a minha paciência se esgotou e eu explodi.  
- Calem a boca! Eu não vou para a casa de ninguém e quero que algum de vocês dois me explique a merda que está acontecendo aqui!  
- Será que nós podemos entrar? Vamos te explicar tudo. - pela primeira vez, Sasuke não parecia querer me machucar. Ele parecia até querer me proteger.  
- Tudo bem, mas vocês vão ter que me ajudar a limpar a bagunça que ficou no jardim.

* * *

O capítulo mais curto até agora, mas com muitas revelações. O que vocês acharam, hein?


	11. História real

**História real**

- Vocês podem começar a falar. – eu disse, jogando mais uma pá cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas melecadas no lixo. Por que elas tinham que ter se espalhado tanto?  
- Vamos começar bem pelo começo, então. – disse Itachi, largando a vassoura que ele segurava e sentando no degrau da escada que levava à porta dos fundos.  
- Você conhece a história das bruxas de Salem, não é? – perguntou Sasuke enquanto varria mais pétalas para a pá que eu segurava.  
- Hã, eu acho que sim. Algumas garotas começaram a ter uns ataques de loucura. Salivavam, grunhiam, rolavam pelo chão e coisas assim. As pessoas pensaram que era algum tipo de feitiçaria vodu praticado por uma escrava. – eu lembrava o que a guia do museu havia me dito.  
- Sim. Foi quase isso. As garotas ficaram mesmo desse jeito que você falou, mas foi por causa de Orochimaru. – Itachi disse enquanto não ajudava mais em nada. Folgado.  
- Certo, mas porque ele faria isso com as meninas? – alguma coisa ainda não se encaixava.  
- Orochimaru estava muito doente. O corpo dele estava se deteriorando e todos os feitiços que ele conhecia não o estavam ajudando a recuperar a saúde. Nem mesmo os feitiços de outros bruxos para quem ele pediu ajuda. Bem, que ele forçou a ajudá-lo... – Sasuke também largou a vassoura. Nós havíamos terminado a limpeza.  
- Foi quando ele teve uma idéia. Uma péssima idéia. Se o corpo dele era o que estava com problemas era só encontrar um corpo novo que ele pudesse ocupar. E foi isso que ele tentou fazer. – Itachi disse ao me oferecer um lugar na escada para eu me sentar ao seu lado.  
- Essas meninas da história foram os corpos que ele tentou ocupar, mas que acabou não conseguindo. Os corpos rejeitavam a alma de Orochimaru. Esses ataques que elas tinham eram seqüelas do feitiço que Orochimaru tentou usar para transferir a sua alma para um novo corpo. – Sasuke andava para lá e para cá, me deixando tonta.  
- E porque ele escolhia só meninas? – ele era gay?  
- Elas eram mais fáceis de ser capturadas. – Itachi me olhou. Por que será que eu senti que aquilo foi uma indireta?  
- E o que ele fez depois disso? – como foi terminar com um corpo de gato?  
- Ele não desistiu, é lógico. E então ele acabou descobrindo que ele deveria ocupar um corpo parecido com o seu, ou seja, alguém do seu próprio sangue. Por sorte sua, e azar nosso, a sua mulher estava esperando um filho e ele poderia efetuar a mudança logo. – como alguém poderia tentar fazer uma coisa tão egoísta com o próprio filho?  
- Mas um dos nossos antepassados resolveu acabar de uma vez com as experiências de Orochimaru, que estavam colocando em risco não só todos os bruxos e bruxas da região que tentavam fazer o bem, mas toda a população de Salem. Ele sempre fazia feitiços ruins como esse, que só traziam benefícios a ele e nenhum aos outros, então seria uma boa oportunidade para acabar logo com todos os problemas. – Itachi se levantou.  
- Porém, Orochimaru ainda era muito forte e acabou derrotando esse nosso antepassado. – Sasuke disse parecendo brabo.  
Então o meu pai estava mesmo certo sobre um parente nosso ter matado um dos deles...  
- Mas antes de o nosso parente morrer, ele usou o que restava das suas forças e aprisionou Orochimaru no corpo de um gato que passava por eles no momento, e que limitaria muito os seus poderes. Mas, pelo visto, ele achou um jeito de ter um humano de volta. – Itachi também havia começado a andar para lá e para cá.  
- Espera, então todo esse tempo vocês estavam vigiando Orochimaru?  
- Sakura, você é descendente do filho de Orochimaru! E agora ele quer ocupar o seu corpo, entende? A gente não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. – Sasuke agarrou os meus ombros e começou a me chacoalhar.  
- É por isso que Sasuke vai passar a noite com você, pra te vigiar e impedir qualquer aproximação de Orochimaru! – Itachi sorria ao dizer isso.  
- O QUE? – Sasuke e eu exclamamos em uníssono.  
Ah, que ótimo. Parentes desmortos querendo me possuir e um garoto dormindo no meu quarto. Tudo aquilo estava ficando cada vez melhor.

* * *

Eu cabei deletando este capítulo de algum jeito. O reescrevi, mas eu não sei se está bem igual ao original. Quando eu tiver tempo eu o arrumo melhor! :)


	12. Depois da meianoite

**Depois da meia-noite**

- Até quando você vai ter que me vigiar? – disse ao sair do banheiro. Aquele era o segundo banho que eu tomava em menos de cinco horas.  
- O bruxo tem vinte e quatro horas para possuir um corpo depois de realizar aquele feitiço. Se o Orochimaru não ocupar o seu até lá, ele já era. Que horas você começou o feitiço?  
- Hum, às 23h16min.  
- Então eu vou ficar te vigiando até as 23h16min de amanhã, sábado. – Sasuke checou o seu relógio. – Bem, até as 23h16min de hoje.  
Aquela situação não era muito confortável.  
Sasuke estava parado ao lado da janela da sacada, observando o movimento na rua que era praticamente inexistente àquela hora. E o que parecia ser o meu novo gato de estimação estava lambendo as patas ao seu lado.  
- Você e seu irmão ainda seguem as velhas tradições da família? Eu quero dizer, praticam bruxaria? – perguntei enquanto afofava o meu travesseiro.  
- O termo politicamente correto é "arte antiga". A maioria das coisas que nós vendemos na Segundo Sol são produtos naturais fabricados por mim e pelo meu irmão. E digamos que eles são... Especiais. Então eu acho que a resposta para a sua pergunta é sim. – Sasuke parecia estar analisando o meu quarto.  
- E o resto da sua família? – o meu objetivo era manter uma conversa.  
- Somos só eu e meu irmão agora. – assunto errado para puxar papo.  
- Eu... Sinto muito.  
Fui até o armário e peguei um travesseiro e um cobertor extra.  
- Tome, eles são para você – disse enquanto entregava as coisas em suas mãos.  
- Como assim? – Sasuke me encarou. Os olhos dele era tão hipnotizantes que eu quase me esqueci de responder.  
- Você vai passar a noite me vigiando, mas isso não quer dizer que você precisa ficar de pé aí no canto.  
Sasuke ajeitou o travesseiro e o cobertor ao lado da minha cama que não dava para a porta, deitando em seguida. Resolvi fazer o mesmo.

Pelo menos vinte minutos haviam se passado e eu não tinha conseguido dormir. Pelo barulho que estava fazendo deitado no chão, eu acho que Sasuke também não. O chão não parecia ser um lugar confortável.  
- Os meus pais devem chegar a qualquer momento e eles sempre passam aqui no meu quarto para checar como eu estou. Quando eles chegarem, se esconda. Não deixe eles te verem. – a última coisa que eu precisava eram os meus pais tendo um faniquito por causa de um garoto no meu quarto.  
- Certo... Hum, Sakura?  
- O que? – cheguei mais para a beirada da cama para enxergar melhor. Sasuke havia se sentado na cama improvisada.  
- Me desculpe por aquele dia. Eu não deveria ter te tratado daquele jeito. – todo o dia Sasuke me tratava de um jeito não muito bom, então eu não sabia a que dia exatamente ele estava se referindo.  
- Que dia?  
- Aquele em que eu te chamei de tábua idiota. – ah, _esse_ dia.  
- Tudo bem, eu já nem lembrava mais. Sem contar que eu já te xinguei de coisas bem piores na minha cabeça.  
- Ah, é mesmo? Tipo o que? – Sasuke parecia interessado em manter a conversa.  
- Tipo eu-não-posso-te-contar-porque-são-nomes-feios-demais-e-eu-só-tenho-coragem-de-pensar-neles. – um sorriso brincou em se rosto.  
- Você devia fazer mais isso. – Sasuke me olhou interrogativamente.  
- Sorrir. O seu número de fãs no colégio iria triplicar.  
- Tudo o que eu menos preciso são mais garotas no meu pé.  
- A Ino me disse que você não dá bola para nenhuma dessas meninas que gostam de você. Você é gay? – essa era um possibilidade.  
- O que? Claro que não! – ouvi um pouco de aborrecimento em sua voz.  
- Você não precisa ficar envergonhado! Eu tenho muitos amigos gays e eles são bem leg... – meu discurso foi interrompido. Isso porque os lábios de Sasuke cobriram os meus, o que me deixou momentaneamente atordoada. Ele foi rápido, mas tão booom!  
- Viu? Eu não sou gay.  
- Um beijinho desses não prova nada.  
- O que eu preciso fazer para provar? – havia malícia em seus olhos quando Sasuke disse isso. Um calor subiu pela minha espinha.  
- Sabe, você poderia ter me dito o que estava acontecendo antes. Talvez assim toda essa confusão pudesse ser evitada.  
- Claro, e com certeza você ia acreditar em um estranho que chegasse e te dissesse que um gato falante iria te procurar contando que era um bruxo e que queria que você o ajudasse a realizar um feitiço.  
- É, você tem razão. - muito provavelmente eu ia gritar pela polícia.  
Graças aos céus, a minha mudança de assunto repentina parecia ter surtido efeito.  
- O dia foi longo e eu acho melhor a gente tentar dormir. Ou eu tentar dormir, já que você vai ficar de vigília. Boa noite, Sasuke.  
Eu me virei na cama, dando as costas para Sasuke, ciente de que ele ainda me olhava.

* * *

Camila: É claro que eu deixo você ser a minha fã! Este capítulo eu dedico a você!  
Maria Paula: A minha intenção era deixar todo mundo de queixo caído quando descobrissem quem o Hima realmente era. Uma das suas perguntas foi respondida com esse capítulo e as próximas serão respondidas em breve!  
May: É claro que adianta! Reviews sempre me deixam feliz! Cara, por mais que eu tente eu não consigo aumentar os meus capítulos! Isso é um grande problema para mim!

Beijinho, beijinho e reviews! ;)


	13. Outro feitiço

**Outro feitiço**

- Você dorme demais. - o travesseiro e o cobertor que Sasuke havia usado estavam dobrados em cima da minha cama e ele me olhava.  
- Que horas são? – ele consultou o relógio e eu esfreguei os meus olhos tentando mantê-los abertos.  
- 10h27min.  
- Hoje é sábado, ainda é cedo... – e eu quero dormir.  
- Mas nós temos que ir para a minha casa ver se o Itachi precisa de alguma ajuda. – comecei a me levantar.  
- Eu vou até o banheiro me vestir e depois vou tomar café e aí a gent...  
- Vamos tomar café lá em casa. Eu não posso ficar de olho em você com os seus pais lá em baixo.  
- Certo, desça pela trepadeira ao lado da sacada que eu já te encontro lá fora.  
- Não demore. – bati continência.  
- Senhor, sim, senhor.

- Bom dia. – os meus pais já estavam na cozinha, o que era de se esperar.  
- Acordou cedo hoje. – o meu pai disse enquanto lia o jornal.  
- Como era o hotel?  
- Lindo! – a minha mãe falou, parecendo estar lembrando do lugar.  
- Que bom que você gostou, mãe. Ei, eu combinei de ir fazer um trabalho na casa de um amigo. Eu já vou indo.  
- Mas você ainda nem tomou o seu café! – a minha mãe protestou.  
- Eu já estou atrasada! Eu como alguma coisa no caminho e também não vou voltar para o almoço, só de tarde.  
- E que amigo é esse? – o meu pai perguntou desconfiado.  
- Sasuke... Uchiha.  
- Você tem certeza que é seguro ir até a casa dele? Vocês poderiam fazer o trabalho aqui.  
- Não! Qualquer coisa eu saio de lá correndo e ligo para vocês.  
- Tudo bem, mas você não está esquecendo as rosas? – a minha mãe perguntou.  
- Rosas? – que rosas?  
- É, as rosas que você tinha guardado na geladeira e disse que era para um trabalho.  
- Ah, essas rosas. O Sasuke passou aqui ontem logo depois que vocês saíram e já as levou. Tchau! - se eu continuasse lá, as perguntas não iriam acabar.

- Você estava sendo interrogada lá dentro? – Sasuke perguntou se desgrudando do portão.  
- Mais ou menos isso. Por quê? Ficou preocupado?  
- O que você disse para os seus pais? – essa foi uma mudança rápida de assunto.  
- Que eu ia fazer um trabalho na sua casa e que eu iria ficar por lá até de tarde.  
- E eles acreditaram?  
- Eu sou uma ótima mentirosa. A sua casa fica muito longe?  
- Não muito.  
Todo o resto do caminho foi percorrido em silêncio. Eu estava muito absorta em meus pensamentos e Sasuke também parecia ter os seus para se ocupar. Quando eu percebi, nós já havíamos chegado ao nosso destino. Engraçado, o casarão em que Sasuke e Itachi moravam parecia ser igual àquele em que eu morava. Vai ver foi uma mesma pessoa quem construiu os dois.  
- Como foi a noite de vocês crianças? Divertiram-se muito? – Sasuke lançou um olhar mortal ao irmão, que havia nos recebido na porta de entrada com um risinho debochado.  
- Bom dia, Itachi. – resolvi quebrar aquele clima.  
- Bom dia. Algum sinal de Orochimaru? – foi Sasuke quem respondeu.  
- Nenhum.  
- Ótimo. Eu achei um feitiço bem simples de "despossessão" que eu acho que vai funcionar. – Itachi apontava para a folha de um livro velho e enorme em cima da mesa da sala.  
- Isso é um livro de feitiços?  
- Sim, o livro de feitiços da família Uchiha. Nós o temos a gerações.  
- Nós já temos todas as coisas para o feitiço? – Sasuke perguntou.  
- Pedras do sol nós já temos, velas e cinzas de raiz de mandrágora também. Nós só precisamos de água benta. – Itachi ia dizendo enquanto acompanhava as linhas do livro com um dedo.  
- Água benta? Isso não é religioso demais? Não funciona só nos filmes?  
- Todas as coisas consideradas sagradas nas diferentes religiões têm poder. Várias pessoas acreditam nelas, e isso é o que as acabam tornando poderosas. E o que nós vamos fazer com você caso o Orochimaru te possua é uma espécie de um ritual de exorcismo praticado por padres da igreja católica. Nada mais justo do que ter água benta nele.  
- E onde você vai conseguir isso?  
- _Você_ e o Sasuke é quem vão conseguir. Todas as igrejas da cidade têm uma fonte com água benta onde os fiéis podem se benzer. Vocês só precisam escolher uma. Ah, aproveitem e confessem os seus pecados, meus jovens! – Itachi disse com um tom besta na voz.  
Sasuke me agarrou pela mão e me levou para fora da casa, sem esquecer-se de pegar uma garrafinha na saída onde eu acreditava que iríamos colocar a água benta. Nós já estávamos quase na esquina quando Sasuke disse.  
- Eu peço desculpas pelo meu irmão, ele é um idiota.  
- Eu gosto dele. – Sasuke não pareceu aceitar isso. – Ei, Sasuke?  
- O que é? – respondeu emburrado.  
- Será que você pode soltar a minha mão agora? – Sasuke ficou um tempo olhando para as nossas mãos antes de separá-las.  
- Para qual igreja nós vamos?  
- Aquela que fica no centro da cidade.  
A caminhada parecia interminável, mas finalmente chegamos à igreja. Ela era enorme e apesar de ficar bem no centro da cidade, não acomodava ninguém naquela hora.  
- Roubar água benta de uma igreja não é ruim? – disse enquanto vigiava a porta de entrada e Sasuke enchia a garrafinha.  
- Talvez. Se você quiser ir para o céu.  
- Pegue isso rápido e vamos sair daqui!  
Eu não acreditava que íamos ter que refazer todo aquele caminho de volta para a casa de Sasuke. Era nessas horas que eu queria ter um carro e saber dirigir.  
- Você não comeu nada. Nós podemos ir tomar um sorvete, você parece com fome. - com toda a agitação eu nem tinha tido tempo de me lembrar da fome.  
- Não, eu estou bem!  
- Não é bem o que diz esse barulho que a sua barriga está fazendo há uma hora. – droga, ele ouviu.  
- Tudo bem. – disse deixando o Sasuke me guiar até uma sorveteria onde eu comprei uma banana split e Sasuke um sorvete de chocolate.  
- Então, na sua antiga cidade você tinha um namorado? – eu não costumava falar sobre a minha vida amorosa com qualquer garoto. Só com o Naruto.  
- Não, mas tinha um cara bem mais velho de quem eu gostava. Eu não tinha chance. – suspirei. Ele era tão lindo!  
- E aqui na cidade? Alguém chama a sua atenção?  
- Bom, tem aquele tal de Neji do terceiro ano. E o seu irmão. Calma aí, Sasuke! Não precisa me olhar desse jeito! É brincadeira! –até o nome de Itachi tinha o dom de irritar Sasuke. – Mas por que tanto interesse na minha vida amorosa?  
- Nada. Vamos, nós temos que ir mais depressa. Se nós continuarmos andando com esse seu passo de tartaruga, só vamos chegar à minha casa amanhã!

- Pegaram a água? – Sasuke balançou a garrafinha na frente do rosto de Itachi.  
- Sim.  
- Coloque ali naquela mochila junto com o resto dos materiais.  
- São quase seis horas, e daqui até a minha casa são quase uma. Eu preciso ir antes que os meus pais fiquem preocupados.  
- Certo. Dessa vez eu vou com vocês! Ei, o que vocês acham de nós jogarmos UNO enquanto esperamos? – Itachi balançava uma caixinha colorida com as mãos enquanto fazia a pergunta.

* * *

Então, talvez o próximo capítulo seja também o último. Não percam!


	14. Desafio final

**Desafio final**

- Essa já é a sexta vez seguida que você ganha. Fale a verdade: você está roubando, Sasuke? – eu era uma ótima jogadora de UNO e desde que havíamos começado a jogar eu não tinha ganhado uma partida se quer.  
- É claro que não. Eu só sou bom e pronto.  
- E bem modesto também.  
- Mas lembrem-se daquele ditado, meus queridinhos: quem tem sorte no jogo, tem azar no amor. – Itachi disse com um dedo levantado para cima, como se estivesse falando alguma coisa esperta. Sasuke deu outro daqueles olhares do mal ao irmão.  
- Vamos lá, Itachi. Embaralhe direito esse negócio! – pelo jeito, Sasuke queria ganhar outra vez.  
- Ei, vocês ouviram? – disse indo para a porta do meu quarto.  
- O que? – os dois pararam para ver se ouviam também.  
- Eu acho que tem alguém subindo as escadas. Se escondam de baixo da cama!  
- Se esconder de baixo da cama? Eu não me escondo de baixo de cama nenhuma! – Itachi protestou.  
- Mas vai se esconder agora! – disse Sasuke, empurrando o irmão para baixo. Alguém bateu na porta.  
- Posso entrar? – chequei para ver se Sasuke e Itachi estavam bem escondidos.  
- Mãe. Claro!  
- Sakura. Eu pensei ter ouvido vozes.  
- Só estou eu aqui, mãe. Falando comigo mesma.  
- O que você está fazendo?  
- Jogando UNO.  
- Sozinha?  
- Claro! Você sabe que eu preciso de desafios de vez em quando!  
- Bom, o jantar está pronto.  
- Obrigada mãe, mas eu já comi um monte de porcaria na casa do Sasuke. - minha mãe pareceu pensar naquilo.  
- Por falar em Sasuke, ele é bonito?  
- MÃE? – por que as mães sempre faziam esse tipo de pergunta? E na hora errada, ainda por cima?  
- O que? Eu só estou perguntando se ele é bonito, oras.  
- Para mim ele não fede e nem cheira. Mas em compensação, o irmão mais velho dele... – ouvi um risinho vir de baixo da cama seguido de uma reclamação.  
- O que é isso?  
- Isso o que? Eu não ouvi nada! - atitude suspeita demais.  
- Eu estou falando daquele gato perto da janela! – virei para olhar na mesma direção que a minha mãe.  
- Ah! Ele me seguiu até aqui em casa e eu resolvi ficar com ele. Coitadinho, ele não parece ser muito esperto. Eu acho que ele não ia sobreviver muito tempo na rua.  
- E você resolveu tudo sozinha sem me consultar ou ao seu pai?  
- Mãe, eu posso ficar com o gato?  
- Tá, tudo bem. Mas eu não quero que você traga mais nenhum outro bicho aqui para casa! – o que eu não pedia sorrindo que a minha mãe não fazia chorando?  
- O.K.! – esperei ouvir os passos da minha mãe nas escadas.  
- Vocês deviam se esconder e ficar quietos! – reclamei. – Você poderiam ter sido pegos!  
- Eu estava quieto, mas o Sasuke aí ficou todo nervoso quando você disse aquilo sobre ele.  
- Eu estava brincando. Em parte. Bom, preparem-se para perder! – disse enquanto embaralhava as cartas.

- Céus, que horas são? – depois de três horas jogando, nós resolvemos só esperar.  
- Cinco minutos depois da última vez que você perguntou, ou seja, 23h12min. – Sasuke disse.  
- Faltam quatro minutos.  
- Eu acho que o Orochimaru se conformou com o seu destino e desistiu. – Itachi parecia querer dormir. Foi quando um som de panelas caindo soou da cozinha.  
- O que foi isso? –Sasuke já estava indo para porta.  
- O meu pai é sonâmbulo, deve ter sido ele.  
- Vamos checar.  
- Tudo bem, mas faça silêncio. E tente não acordar ele. – Sasuke e eu descemos as escadas até a cozinha. Itachi parecia ter ficado para trás. Quando chegamos lá, as minhas suspeitas estavam certas.  
- Viu, eu disse que era o meu pai.  
- Eu acho que não. A menos que o seu pai tenha olhos amarelos. – do que diabos Sasuke estava falando?  
- Se você pensa que vai conseguir me deter mais uma vez, está enganado Uchiha. – droga. O cara que disse aquilo definitivamente não era o meu pai.  
Orochimaru parecia estar fulo da vida. Afinal de contas um Uchiha havia estragado os seus planos mais uma vez. Quando eu dei por mim, o meu pai (agora Orochimaru) havia começado a falar uma língua estranha. Sasuke havia se colocado na minha frente e também começava a falar algo igualmente estranho. Uma luz vinda das mãos do meu pai voou em nossa direção, mas era como se um escudo de ar tivesse o impedido de chegar até nós e fizesse com que aquela energia ricocheteasse e atacasse o Orochimaru, que caiu no chão.  
- É, eu acho que todo aquele tempo como um gato, sem praticar muito feitiços, deixou o nosso amigo aqui bem ruim. - Itachi finalmente havia nos alcançado.  
- Não vamos subestimá-lo. Você trouxe fita adesiva não é? – Sasuke perguntou e Itachi respondeu com um sinal positivo. – Então amarre a boca dele. Assim ele não vai poder falar nada.  
- Ei, vocês estão falando do meu pai! Ele vai ficar bem, não é?  
- Depois do que nós fizermos, ele vai sim. – Sasuke tentava me reconfortar.

- Você, mesmo sem querer, usou o seu sangue no ritual. O seu sangue é o sangue do seu pai. Orochimaru deve ter percebido que não iria conseguir nada com você, e resolveu investir em outro corpo. – estavamos de volta ao meu quarto e Sasuke tentava me explicar o que havia acontecido.  
- É melhor um corpo velho do que nenhum. – Itachi disse em seguida.  
- Olhe o respeito! – ninguém falava do meu pai daquele jeito.  
- Desculpe, desculpe.  
- Certo, vamos fazer logo esse maldito exorcismo. Como começamos? - a imagem do meu pai amarrado e amordaço com fita adesiva em uma cadeira não me fazia muito bem.  
- Com esse giz, faça uma estrela de cinco pontas em volta do Orochimaru. – Itachi jogou o pedaço branco para mim.  
- O que tem de especial neste giz? - perguntei já desenhando a estrela.  
- Ele foi mergulhado em lágrimas de crianças.  
- Sério?  
- Não, é só giz normal. – haha, Itachi.  
- O.K. Agora coloque essas vasilhas, essas que têm as velas coladas aos fundos, em cada uma das pontas da estrela. – depois que eu fiz isso, Sasuke começou a colocar água benta em cada um dos potes. Ele deveria saber o que estava fazendo.  
- E as pedras do sol?  
- Amarre-as com fita adesiva nas mãos do seu pai.  
- E para que serve as cinzas de raiz de mandrágora?  
- Eu vou ter que jogar no seu pai no final do feitiço. – Itachi havia decidido que ele era o mais preparado para fazer aquilo.  
- E se a minha mãe acordar?  
- Ela não vai. Antes de eu descer para a cozinha e ver o que estava acontecendo, eu coloquei um feitiço nela que a fará dormir até amanhã. Só para prevenir. - isso explicava porque ele havia ficado para trás.  
- Que bom. Então, nós podemos começar?

Eu estava mais nervosa do que a primeira vez que eu havia feito um feitiço. Itachi começou a recitar os versos, mas ele não parecia estar escrito em sumério desta vez. Talvez latim.  
As chamas das velas mudaram da cor amarelada para vermelha, a água benta começou a ferver dentro das vasilhas. Quando Itachi terminou de falar, o que pareceu levar uma eternidade, ele pegou um punhado das cinzas e jogou em Orochimaru, que parecia começar a recobrar a consciência.  
Foi quando o chão sobre a cadeira começou a se abrir e as cinzas começaram a se enroscar nos pés do meu pai, puxando o que parecia ser uma sombra para fora do corpo dele. Os olhos amarelados de Orochimaru se arregalaram, ele parecia saber que estava tudo acabado. Toda a sombra foi puxada para o buraco que havia se formado no lugar, mesmo depois de ela resistir um monte, e o chão voltou ao normal.  
O meu pai estava a salvo. E durante todo aquele tempo, Sasuke não havia saído do meu lado. Eu o abracei.  
- Bom, eu acho que acabou. Você aprendeu a lição, Sakura? - Itachi me perguntou.  
- Nunca mais falar com gatos estranhos? – todos nós rimos, mas era mais pelo alívio. – Hum, eu gostaria de fazer uma cópia daquele livro de feitiços de vocês. Para o caso de eventualidades, sabe. Vocês deixam? - seria legal aprender um pouco de magia e não fazer mais burrices.  
- Desculpe, Sakura, mas aquele livro pertence a família Uchiha. Mas eu acho que o Sasuke pode dar um jeito nisso! – Itachi tinha que fazer uma piadinha, como sempre. Mas aquela até que não era uma má idéia.

**Fim**

* * *

Eu queria terminar a fic antes que as minhas aulas da faculdade começassem, por isso desculpem-me pelos escorregões e pelas pontas soltas que eu posso ter deixado ao longo da história!  
Beijos e um muito obrigada para quem acompanha/acompanhou isso aqui!  
P.S.: Talvez (talvez) eu faça uma continuação, mas só se eu tiver uma idéia boa-e-não-gasta!

**Editando (16/02/2011): Ei, pessoas! Bem, eu estou aqui para dizer que eu já tenho uma idéia para uma continuação! Mas eu só vou começar a escrever se vocês quiserem ler!**


End file.
